


Impression, Sunrise

by bliztoise



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, i super love grand bazaar n i just want to spread my love, ish, kind of slow burn bc u know how fast seasons are in hm so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: You work so hard on the farm, you never have time for anything else. Well, maybe you have time for a piece of art or two.





	Impression, Sunrise

You give your bell peppers one more sprinkling of water before you finally stop and take a breath. It’s not that the fall season was hard, there were just so many crops to take care of. You currently had two different bell peppers, eggplant, spinach, cauliflower, and carrots growing. You were hoping to make a killing at the bazaar this season. 

A loud ‘moo’ broke you out of your thoughts. You walked over to your pasture to see your new pup, Al, tugging on one of your cow’s udders. You rushed into the field and scooped him up.

“Al! This is the third time this week! Stop pulling on udders!” He just wagged his tail and squirmed in your arms. “No! We’ve _ talked _ about this!” You whirl around, seeing your other dog, Moze, staring up at the two of you. “And you! You’re supposed to be keeping an eye on him!” 

You sigh and let Al go. He scampers off to tangle himself between Moze’s legs. You give her a warning look, to instill the need to watch Al. She just starts panting. Rolling your eyes you head towards you house. You need a break. 

Pushing open the door you survey your options. You could read a book, but all the ones on the shelf are about farming (thanks Felix). Maybe take a nap, but who will wake you up when it’s time to take the animals in? Cook? No, you only do that the night before the bazaar. You spy your coin purse sitting on the bedside table. Picking it up, you find you have some money left over from the bazaar. You quickly close it back up and head outside.

“I’m going to the cafe and if I come back to mayhem I’m selling you all back to Enrique!” You call to the pasture. You hear a couple of bleats and moos in response. Satisfied with their compliance, you set off. 

Making your way into town, you look around. It’s pretty dead, but in a town with a population of twenty-four people, it’s always dead unless it’s a festival day. Almost everyone is inside, but you see Claire and Nellie up by the pond, gossiping most likely. You never could figure out what they gossiped about. Everyone knew everything about everyone, so there weren’t many scandalous things going on. Crossing the bridge, you see Kevin on his hands and knees in a patch of dirt. 

“You know, your mom is gonna kill you for getting dirt all over your clothes,” You call to him. He turns around and just smiles at you, giving you a thumbs up. Shaking your head, you walk to the cafe. 

Once inside, you head up to the counter. It takes a minute, but Joan makes her way to the register. You’re not even able to get a word out before she’s up on her stool and talking. “Oh! Hello dearie! Go sit down! I’ll send Marian over with something!”

Wordlessly you follow her directions, knowing better than to argue, much less say anything to the contrary. Despite being Marian’s actual grandmother, she was kind of the town grandmother, always telling people they needed to eat more or who should get with who. It was endearing, in an annoying way. You sit down, fiddling around with a sticker stuck to the table. 

Thankfully you don’t have to wait long, as Marian comes over with a plate and glass of water. “How’re you liking Zephyr town? You’ve been here what, three seasons now? It feels like we hardly see you outside of festivals and bazaar days!” She says as she sets everything down. She slips a straw from her apron and smiles at you.

“Haha, I know. I’m normally super busy on the farm, y’know? Gotta make sure everything goes smoothly,” You say, nodding at her in thanks. She smiles and nods back, heading behind the counter once more. 

You eat in silence for the most part, making little noises here or there as you peruse the catalog Joan had given you. You were contemplating buying a romance novel set when you heard the bell on the door ring, signaling a customer. Looking up, you see Angelo. Beautiful Angelo, with his honey brown hair and deep blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to look _ into  _ things rather than  _ through _ them. You’d had your eye on him ever since you came to town, but you were always too busy with the farm or the bazaar to talk to him. Occasionally he’d come up to your stand, ask how business was, ask what items were the best at the stalls that day. Other than that, you were mostly a silent observer. Your heart clenched whenever you saw him, but you always refrain. There just isn’t enough time in the day for romance. 

“Hey! They finally have some omelette rice on the menu! I’ve been asking Joan to bring it back for forever!” He says with a wide smile, looking at your plate. 

You immediately clam up. “Oh uh, haha yea, I guess? I, uh, wouldn’t really know? I’m not here a lot,” You confess.

He motions to the chair across from you and you nod, letting him sit with you. He half-shouts across the cafe that he’ll have what your having. Marian nods and starts cracking the eggs, a wisp of a smile on her lips. “Well, that’s fair. We hardly see you around town, unless there’s an event,” He giggles a little and you feel like jumping into the oven in the corner of the room, you feel so awkward. “How is it on the farm?”

“Oh! Um, good? I have a lot of produce I’m growing this season! I’ve started a mini calendar of when I’ve planted each plant, so I can keep track of their growth cycles. The cauliflower take the longest to grow, like, ten days, so I’m only going to be able to grow maybe three crops? And that’s if I water them twice a day, like the book says. I’m churning out carrots and spinach as fast as I can though! And I think I  _ might _ throw some yams in too, for an extra boost y’know? The winter season is coming up so I know I’m gonna be hard on cash and-” You realize how long you’ve been talking and immediately stop. You look up at Angelo, embarrassed. “God, I’m sorry. You must think I sound so boring, talking about growth cycles and watering.”

He waves a hand in front of him. Marian comes over, silently serving him the omelette rice. “No! Not at all! You’re talking about what you do for a living! What you’re passionate about! If anything, that makes it good enough to gush about!”

“Really? Most people are glazed over by now,” You say, picking at the leftover rice on your plate. “Well, it helps that you’re good company, too,” Angelo says, a light tint to his cheeks. Or are you imagining it?

You let a small smile settle onto your face. You check the time on the worn looking clock on the wall and yelp. “Oh no! I um, I have to go, I’m sorry. It’s time to start bringing in my chickens, and I have to help my dogs bring in the animals. This has been really nice, Angelo, but-” 

“It’s fine! Go! But, could I come by sometime tomorrow? I have a couple of questions I’d like to ask you, if you don’t mind?” 

You stop for a beat, looking at him. He looks so earnest, and you melt. “Yes of course. I’ll be outside pretty much all day, so, so don’t hesitate to drop by, okay?”

“I will!” He beams at you, then starts to really dig into his meal. You speed-walk out of the cafe, your face burning up. Your thoughts go a mile a minute trying to think of reasons he would want to visit you. Was it town-related? Does he want to paint your farm for some reason? Your heart stops.  _ Does he want relationship advice? _ You shake your head, hurrying to get to your farm.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE GENTLE!!!!!!!!!!! this isn't my first reader insert, by ANY means, but angelo was my FIRST crush and he really means a lot to me and i just love him so much i wanted to do something, y'know? harvest moon grand bazaar means a lot to me actually, it's always been a staple. but please feel free to leave kudos and comments!!!! they'll really make my day!!!!!


End file.
